Caster (Mephistopheles)
Summary Caster is a Caster-class Servant able to be summoned by the Protagonist in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order. Caster's True Name is Mephistopheles, the demon of temptation that appears in Goethe's masterpiece, "Faust". Waging a bet with God on whether Dr. Faust would fall into depravity or not, Mephisto attempts to pull him into the path of evil. Mephistopheles exhausts all arts of coaxing and succeeds in enticing Faust into the path of evil. However, just before his soul was cast to hell, Faust had his soul saved by a loved one. In reality, the superior magus Faust coined a single Homunculus, named him Mephistopheles and was greatly affectionate to it, but was betrayed as matter of course and died. However, Mephistopheles did technically grant his Master's wish for fame. He is the one who coerced Goathe's into writing the famous novel. Had he not done so, Faust would have been a nameless magus forgotten by history; Instead, Faust is now one of the most famous Mages of all time, albeit for terrible reasons that the alchemist despises. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. High 6-C with Ticktock Bomb Name: Caster, Mephistopheles Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Male (?) Age: Unknown Classification: Caster-Class Servant, Heroic Servant, Homunculus, Demon, Fiend Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Explosion Manipulation with Ticktock Bomb, Skilled Scissor User, Durability Negation, Telepathy, Probability Manipulation (Can cause his targets to be in a situation where they feel as if they have been abandoned by luck, causing them to fail at anything if there is even a slight chance of failure), Dream Manipulation (Can give nightmares to others by use of incubi. He is also capable of physically entering dreams.), Damage Transferal (Can return any injuries caused by his opponent back to them twofold), Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Spatial Manipulation (Capable of compressing space), Limited Transmutation, Preparation and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Island level (Should be at least as strong as a relatively weak Servant like Archer as a Servant who is willing to go into melee. Fought Shielder and Mordred in London but was later defeated. Also fought Shiki who had Shielder's help in the Garden of Order event). Large Island level with Ticktock Bomb (As an A+ Anti-Army Noble Phantasm, it should be comparable to similarly ranked Noble Phantasms such as Caliburn). Ticking Bomb can ignore conventional durability Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Has B-Rank Agility, making him faster than the likes of Archer) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level (Has C-Rank Endurance, same as Lancer). Immune to Conventional Weaponry Stamina: Virtually tireless for as long as he has sufficient prana Range: Extended melee range with scissors, several meters with Ticktock Bomb Standard Equipment: A pair of scissors, pocket watches Intelligence: Cruel and deceitful, Mephistopheles is known throughout the world as the demon of temptation who fell even the superior magus Faust. Despite this, he was an assistant to the alchemist for many years, where he ended up learning a great deal of alchemy that is shown in his ability to create any of the alchemist's magical items and even create his own kind of "Laboratory" when summoned as a Servant. On top of this, he is also adept enough in combat when using his giant pair of scissors despite being summoned a class where using Magecraft or the like is the common form of fighting as well as with the use of using his bombs from his Noble Phantasm that though he can set up and blow up his targets if he needs to instead uses his diabolic mind and cruel nature to have them do his bidding lest they explode while he relishes in their deaths. Weaknesses: Sadistically toys with his enemies, rather than finishing them off quickly. It cannot attack while in spirit form. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm *'Ticktock Bomb: Dozing Bomb:' The Noble Phantasm of Mephistopheles, one that could be said to embody Mephistopheles' trickiness and cruelty. It is a type of curse that intentionally introduces bugs into one's Magic Circuits and even the spiritual bodies of Servants, and then makes them explode by attacking them. Concretely, they appear as something of a combination of a pocket watch and a bomb that he sets up on the field, so as to explode on contact...or rather, that is how he pretends to use them. When their True Name is released, the bombs are instead inserted into the body of his targets that are within a medium range from him. At this time, a resistance check against curses occurs in order to prevent this. The maximum amount of bombs per person is five, and including the ones set up on the field and the such, Mephistopheles can set up a maximum of 30 bombs. At this point, he can just detonate the bombs inside the body of the opponent and end everything right there but due to his demon-like nature, Mephistopheles also likes to make them conscious of the bombs and coerce them into following his orders lest they explode and die if they don't, making it a convenient weapon for someone like him to use on others as hostages. Class Skills *'Item Construction': A Caster-class Skill. It is the Skill to manufacture magical items, from implements of war to items for daily use. Also, this Skill requires time to gather components and manufacture items. As he was an assistant to the alchemist Faust for many years, he can create any of his magical items. *'Territory Creation': A Caster-class Skill. It is the Skill to build a special terrain that is advantageous to oneself as a magus, such as for the purpose of collecting mana. Due to having C+ Rank Proficiency it is smaller in scale compared to a Workshop, although he is able to create an extremely efficient "Laboratory". Personal Skills *'Clown's Laughter:' A Skill derived from Innocent Monster as a (designated) demon, allowing the Servant to cast intense pressure over the human species. Mephistopheles' targets would fall into a situation like they have been abandoned by luck, where if there is any chance of failing a Luck Check, it would fail for as long as Mephistopheles is casting his pressure. *'Innocent Monster:' An attribute possessed by Servants whose true history and existence have been distorted by the monstrous reputations and gossips they accrued across the course of their life and thereafter, without concern for the actual person's will or appearance. As a result, their appearance, abilities, and natures are modified to conform to these distortions. In Mephistopheles case, his appearance has been transformed into the contract demon ■■■■■■■■■. The name of a monster that had his past and way of being distorted by means of the image born from Mephistopheles' deeds while alive. His abilities and figure ended up being transformed and becoming that akin to a first-class demon. For him, there is nothing but merits in his distortion, having received many things such as a strengthening to his Witchcraft and obtaining magecraft that reached the level of a Noble Phantasm and so forth. As one of the consequences of this skill, otherwise negative curses now strengthen him instead of weakening or damaging him. *'Witchcraft': A Skill that signifies one as a practitioner of Witchcraft. This magecraft has roots in both the eastern and western worlds. His style of Witchcraft is the classical western Witchcraft, of which he excels at. Caster's rank in this skill is A due to the many uses he can make with this skill, like returning the favor of the wounds made by those who hurt him twofold, sowing discord upon personal relationships, or giving nightmares using incubi among others. In the face of this demon-like Servant, it would be difficult for even the average magi to resist his abilities. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fate Category:Nasuverse Category:Homunculi Category:Spirits Category:Antagonists Category:Summons Category:Dream Users Category:Fate Users Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Damage Transferal Users Category:Probability Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Demons Category:Alchemists Category:Evil Characters Category:Servants Category:Soul Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telepaths Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Space Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Immortals Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Sound Users Category:Acrobats Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Invulnerability Users